al final yo te amaba
by nanami18
Summary: el querer proteger a alguien, dejar recuerdos enterrados en el pasado y pensar que un mañana llegara como si nada ,puede ser el peor error .


**Modificando el final y otras cositas , espero que les guste como a quedado modificada ,los personajes del anime**** naruto**** no me pertenesen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

Ai estaba el, bajo un enorme árbol , esperando , la noche fría , hace tiempo que hacía notar su presencia , ningún ruido , ni lejos ni cerca , el ai simplemente esperando , de nuevo miro su reloj , ya había perdido la cuenta que cuantas veces repetía el mismo procedimiento . con el deseo de que al mirar el reloj , el tiempo se congelara y no llegara el día de mañana, sabía que era un tonto, ya era más de media noche y el seguía un esperando , bajo el árbol ,que respira el olor del invierno , aquel cuentas veces se habían declarado su amor , aquel testigo de su razón , le decía que se fuera , que ella nunca llegaría, Como aquella semia , comenzara el amor a morir, los mensajes llamadas no sirvieron de nada , maldito fue aquella hora que todo comenzó a ir mal , se culpaba mil veces por no tener el valor , para proteger aquello que tanto amaba , por miedo a perderlo , se obsesiono tanto , que su pesadilla se hiso realidad , una tonta realidad , bajo aquel árbol, Las raises de los recuerdos, tocan esas duras ramas .

**flash back**

Era el último día de invierno , era aquel día que prefirió terminar con todo , esa tarde él se lo diría, tenía que hacerlo, dejaría marchitar su propio corazón por la felicidad de su flor , al llegar al parque , se encontró con su pequeña niña , Hera tan bella , una delicada flor , linda, frágil simplemente hermosa , con el compás la caída de los copos de nieve , se acercó a ella , una juguetona lagrima resbalo por su mejilla , rápidamente la limpio , para poder observar por ultima ves aquellos enigmáticos ojos verdes , definitivamente era el adiós.

Ella al darse cuenta de su presencia, no pudo evitar esconder su emoción, con amor un fuerte abraso le regaló, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus delicadas mejillas , para ella era un maravilloso encuentro , para el , final de todo, con un rápido movimiento la separo de el , no podía seguir así , entras más tiempo con ella , mas difícil el adiós .

Sin entender la reacción de su amado , acaso estuvo mal que lo abrasara , no habían personas cerca , así que no había de que preocuparse , eso es lo que pensaba la pequeña flor de durazno , al mirar sus ojos una mira fría mesclada con desprecio fue lo que encontró , preocupada pregunto.

_-kakashi … pasa algo ?_

_-"Lo ciento sakura yo… yo creo que esto no puede seguir así, no deseo continuar con una relación que no vale la pena , nunca podría salir con mi ex alumna , menos una niña , así que .. Todo termina aquí."_

El silencio se hiso presente, su pequeña lo miraba con cara sorprendida, sin poder procesar bien las palabras que recién escucho , y el simplemente indiferente , más presentes se hacían los pequeños y blancos copos de nieve , y el silencio cada mes más fuerte ,todo parecía as u alrededor parecía perder sentido , asustada por la oscura realidad hablo.

_- "pero yo…" - decía mientras cristalinas lagrimas resbalaban por sus palidas mejillas "-no qu-_

_-"no entiendes -" la interrumpió no podía verla si , así que preferido dar el golpe final y terminar con todo_

_-" eres una molestia , una carga, una escoria yo .. No te amo todo ha sido un juego, una simple apuesta, enserio creíste que me fijaría en una niña como tu jajajaj me sorprendes sakura , no creí que fueras capas de no entender , sabía que eras tonta pero no tanto jajajaja adiós sakura_

Sin más explicaciones , se fue del lugar , La cálida visión dejo atrás , los recuerdos , la oscuridad , la realidad. mientras caminaba podía escuchar los sollozos de su amada, pero no había vuelta atrás , si se volteaba , sabía que correría abrasarla ,le pediría perdón , le diría toda la verdad , pero si lo Asia arriesgaba la felicidad que anhelaba para de su amada, no se atrevía a tanto .

**Fin del flash back**

Así paso el tiempo los días se volvían semanas ,las semanas meses , entonces comprendió el motivo de su vacío corazón , aun la amaba , la necesitaba a su lado , que estúpido había sido por cobarde , por miedo, a no poder afrontar la realidad , intento de olvidarla ,pero no era posible había intentado tantos métodos para poder dejar atrás aquellos cálidos sentimientos, pero no era posible, no podía ella era única . dueña de su alma , su cuerpo , dueña de todo el , Por ella se encontraba ase horas bajo aquel árbol, aguantando frio, solamente por ella .

Perdiendo toda esperanza de volverla a ver. se resignó , comprendió que su amada de pelo rosado , nunca llegaría , el tiempo ya había pasado el sol estaba por salir , no esperaría más su vuelo partiría en unas horas , emprendió su camino , era hora de marcharse.

Mientras disponía por irse , una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, al instante la reconoció, era parecido al cantar de mil ángeles , rápidamente, se voltio y la vio con un suéter rosa, y unas pantuflas de rana. No podía creer lo que miraba allí estaba, pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una buena broma tanto la extrañaba, muy grande era su deseo de verla por ultima ves, hasta llegar al punto de imaginarla, ai frente a el.

_-"Kakashi enserio eres un tonto después de todo aun estas aquí -"_

_-"yo …"- fue lo único que pudo decir grande era su sorpresa , que no podía articular palabra alguna ._

_-" idiota , tu.._

Fue interrumpida , Mientras habla, derramaba lágrimas, lágrimas de dolor , el odiaba verla así le destruía el corazón ,no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

_-"Sakura perdón-"_

El encuentro fue , el destino , coincidencia, no importa quien fue si la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad , de poder conquistar de nuevo su amor , sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a ella , con sus brazos rodio su delicada cadera , acercándose sigilosamente a su oído le susurro .

_-"Sakura lo ciento , perdóname por favor , yo .. En este tiempo , me di cuenta cuanto te amo que fui un estúpido cobarde , por querer proteger tu felicidad , y al final con mis propias manos , destruí tu corazón , Me enamore de susurro de tu vos , al Estar nuestras manos unidad por primera vez , el unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso ,al pasar el tiempo mi alma se quedó con tigo . te pido perdón como un niño arrepentido , se que es pedir mucho , pero lo único que deseo es de nuevo tu corazón , y con estas manos que una ves lo destruyeron , poder reconstruirlo de nuevo , y demostrarte cuanto te amo con cada caricia , besos que e de darte con cada sonrisa , te diré te amo, en esta vida o en la otra y es porque TE AMO .-"_

Ella No podía creer lo que escuchaba, aquel hombre que tanto daño le hiso en el pasado, le declaraba un ves mas su amor, en su mirada noto la angustia y el deseo. De recibir un perdón.

_-"kakashi yo ….. yo lo ciento ... por favor comprende no puedo regresar el pasado atrás. No pretendas que con un simple "lo siento" todo se arreglará, yo te amaba, pero no puedo y no me atrevo, a continuar con esta historia , si lo que deseas es mi perdón , puedes marcharte con la certeza que te perdone ,comprendí que para poder avanzar y olvidar te e perdonado, si te doy un consejo has lo mismo perdónate a ti mismo y olvida porque mi perdón hace tiempo que lo has obtenido ….es hora de er feliz no crees …. dios kakashi-sensei._

Lo que escucho lo que vio por mas que trato de asimilarlo no lo entendía ella lo rechazaba pero al verla sonreír con la mirada comprendió que ella era feliz tal bes alguien más logro lo que el tubo miedo de afrentar, hacerla feliz y es que era verdad , al final el la amaba.

**Fin**

**Que les pareció , me dirían jejeje no olviden dejar sus comentarios como escritora los comentarios son valiosos . **


End file.
